mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Octo (PowerForm)
Octo, is the Power Form and guardian of The General. Personality Octo is obedient and loyal to The General. He protects his master from their opponents attacks even without The General's commands. Octo does everything The General says him to do without hesitation. When he's asked to do something, he will act immediately. Unlike the later animal Power Forms, Octo was rather quiet and didn't speak much. Only when The General possessed him, he talked way more and like him. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Octo as a Giant Squid possesses great physical strength, as he was able to toss Noa as Pharaoh with one tentacle very easy with no effort. With a simple swing of his tentacle, he can easily crush and destroy boulders, large rocks as well as stone walls easily. He also managed to hold his own against DocGod (PowerForm) but was physically overpowered in the long run though managed to hold his own. Super Durability: Thanks to Octo's tough skin, he's highly resistant to any kind of physical damage. He can endure many attacks with no problems as seen in all of his fights. He could endure the powerful blows of the likes of Pharaoh, Cargo as well as DiamondLord. Tentacle Extension: Octo can generate and control tentacles from this own body. He can also regenerate lost tentacles. He can also use his tentacles to block or destroy his opponents smaller and weaker attacks. Constriction: In addition to that Octo can also use his tentacles to squeeze his victims very tightly. He can also squeeze rocks and stone and destroy them with no apparent effort. He also managed to constrict DocGod halt and dull his movements and squeeze him tightly enough to hurt him. Sharp Teeth/Enhanced Bite: Octo can bite with extremely strong jaws and teeth. He can use his jaws to clamp onto nearly any subject or target. His teeth are razor-sharp and can easily rip through flesh and bone as well as through some attacks. Ink Generation: Octo can generate liquid-form or gaseous-form of ink. He generates ink from his mouth to use it as an offensive attack or as an escape route; to get away from an opponent by distracting them. He can also generate a mist or dust of ink to confuse the opponent and use Poison based attacks. Laser Beam Emission: Octo can fire powerful red laser beams from his mouth that are able to knock out many opponents. Flight/Levitation: In addition to that, Octo can also fly as well as levitating on land. He cannot endure high altitudes and therefore must remain low to the ground. Aquatic Adaptation: As a water based Power Form, Octo can adapt to underwater environments. He is able to breathe water and can endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. He can breathe in both water and air and is capable of staying underwater as long as he likes and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again. Pressure Resistance: Octo is resisted against the underwater pressure so if goes too deep the weight of the water won't crush him. Speed Swimming: Because Octo is a water animal, he can swim at incredible speeds underwater. Cold-Proof Skin: Octo's body is also unharmed and immune to extreme cold and ice. He is also unharmed by any form of Ice based Attack. Signature Moves Octo's signature move is: *'Constrict': Octo grabs his opponents with one or multiple tentacles and then powerfully wraps them and squeezes them very tightly. Weakness/Resistance High Defenses: Octo is resisted against weak attacks. Weak Mouth: Octo's mouth is his main weak spot. An attack that reaches his mouth damages him greatly and can distract him long enough, making him defenseless for a short time. Large Size: Because Octo is quite large, he can easily win against smaller opponents. But can also hold his own against opponents like DocGod. Altitude Weakness: Octo is unable to endure high altitudes, so he has trouble fighting aerial opponents. Trivia *Octo was the first large Power Form to appear and used by a villain. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Power Forms Category:Large PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:PowerForm Villains Category:Guardians Category:Animal Based PowerForms